Playboy
by don't-care-893
Summary: Noodle feel in love with 2D. At a club she does something to get his attention. what will it be? it might not turn into paragraphs but please read it and Review of something! Please for me! :
1. Chapter 1

I'll do anything, just please!

Noodle has always been crushing on 2D, well not always it started when she was 14 years old. When 2D looked at her in the eyes she felt a feeling. She's always appreciated him for being there. When she was small and she was scared of the zombies knocking on the door, well also Russell but he was to aggressive and made fun of 2D along with Murdoc. There was something about him maybe it was because he was sensitive, kind, warm hearted, but he was to kind to stand up for himself. Noodle cried every time a woman kissed 2D, she would cry until there where no more wondered if 2D felt the same. She even changed for him, but he always seemed to look at her the same he did when she was 10 years old. "What to do so 2D can notice me?" questioned Noodle. She was in her room with her friend Star. Stars also feel in love, but she was in love with Murdoc. Murdoc was easier to conquer. "Hey Guy, where heading to club to go party want to come?" asked 2D bursting threw the doors.

Noodle's heart sank she looked at him shocked, then looked at him seriously and dull. "Will you knock next time?" said Noodle not even thinking. It was Halloween so they had to dress up in costumes. 2D looked at the door and laughed, slapping his head. "If you go then I will knock next time," he said smirking. Noodle blush and felt uneasy, she was beat at the own game. "Fine, we'll go," she said not biting back. "Remember wear you costumes!" yelled 2D as he ran down the hall. Noodle threw her self on her bed and sighted. "What should we wear to get there attention?" Noodle asked Star. "I don't know, all I know is that we should wear something hot, sexy, mysterious, black, dark, and playboy style, you get me?" Star said sitting on her bed. "Let's go check in my closet I have a box full of costumes"! The girls ran to Noodles closet and grabbed a huge box. They quickly got it opened and started taking stuff out and on to Noodles bed.

There where tones of stuff. The girls looked at each other with an evil smile. They put stuff together and ran to go try them on. The switched accessories and put stuff together. On the other had 2D had a bit of trouble he scanned his box of costumes until he found the perfect outfit. Murdoc had it all planned out, so all he had to do was dress up. Russell didn't really care he just grabbed the costume that made him look strong.

They came out the first person to be at the lobby was Murdoc. He was wearing black pants and his old boots, he had a gray long sleeve with a purple cap with red under it to hold it was a skull. The came Russell. He had solider pants and a green long sleeve shirt and a red hat. Then 2D came up. He had a super dark purple hat that was so close to be black. The hat almost covered his eyes making him look mysterious. He also had matching shirt and pants, a red handkerchief around his neck a leather wristband, a brown belt, and an old sheriff badge. Then came the girls all the attention was on them. Star had a red ripped mini dress with a red cap and black under, long boots and fishnet hosieries, and a fake axe with fake blood. She was suppose to be little red riding hood playboy style. The Noodle, she had the same hat as 2D but it was black, long boots, a fake gun, a little button down shirt (that was unbuttoned). She also had a smaller dark pink shirt under with black mine shorts and long boots she had fake bullets around her waist like a belt (of course she was showing her belly button).

Murdoc put all his attention on Star and 2D looked at Noodle. they went to the club a lot of girls where wearing playboy style stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

I'll do anything, just please!

Noodle has always been crushing on 2D, well not always it started when she was 14 years old. When 2D looked at her in the eyes she felt a feeling. She's always appreciated him for being there. When she was small and she was scared of the zombies knocking on the door, well also Russell but he was to aggressive and made fun of 2D along with Murdoc. There was something about him maybe it was because he was sensitive, kind, warm hearted, but he was to kind to stand up for himself. Noodle cried every time a woman kissed 2D, she would cry until there where no more tears. She wondered if 2D felt the same. She even changed for him, but he always seemed to look at her the same he did when she was 10 years old. "What to do so 2D can notice me?" questioned Noodle. She was in her room with her friend Star. Stars also feel in love, but she was in love with Murdoc. Murdoc was easier to conquer. "Hey Guy, where heading to club to go party want to come?" asked 2D bursting threw the doors.

Noodle's heart sank she looked at him shocked, then looked at him seriously and dull. "Will you knock next time?" said Noodle not even thinking. It was Halloween so they had to dress up in costumes. 2D looked at the door and laughed, slapping his head. "If you go then I will knock next time," he said smirking. Noodle blush and felt uneasy, she was beat at the own game. "Fine, we'll go," she said not biting back. "Remember wear you costumes!" yelled 2D as he ran down the hall. Noodle threw her self on her bed and sighted. "What should we wear to get there attention?" Noodle asked Star. "I don't know, all I know is that we should wear something hot, sexy, mysterious, black, dark, and playboy style, you get me?" Star said sitting on her bed. "Let's go check in my closet I have a box full of costumes"! The girls ran to Noodles closet and grabbed a huge box. They quickly got it opened and started taking stuff out and on to Noodles bed.

There where tones of stuff. The girls looked at each other with an evil smile. They put stuff together and ran to go try them on. The switched accessories and put stuff together. On the other had 2D had a bit of trouble he scanned his box of costumes until he found the perfect outfit. Murdoc had it all planned out, so all he had to do was dress up. Russell didn't really care he just grabbed the costume that made him look strong.

They came out the first person to be at the lobby was Murdoc. He was wearing black pants and his old boots, he had a gray long sleeve with a purple cap with red under it to hold it was a skull. The came Russell. He had solider pants and a green long sleeve shirt and a red hat. Then 2D came up. He had a super dark purple hat that was so close to be black. The hat almost covered his eyes making him look mysterious. He also had matching shirt and pants, a red handkerchief around his neck a leather wristband, a brown belt, and an old sheriff badge. Then came the girls all the attention was on them. Star had a red ripped mini dress with a red cap and black under, long boots and fishnet hosieries, and a fake axe with fake blood. She was suppose to be little red riding hood playboy style. The Noodle, she had the same hat as 2D but it was black, long boots, a fake gun, a little button down shirt (that was unbuttoned). She also had a smaller dark pink shirt under with black mine shorts and long boots she had fake bullets around her waist like a belt (of course she was showing her belly button).

Murdoc put all his attention on Star and 2D looked at Noodle. they went to the club a lot of girls where wearing playboy style stuff.

"Let's go dance!" said Noodle bragging 2D with her to the middle of the dance floor. She started dancing wildly, making 2D's heart sink. (What should I do I can't just stand here) thought 2D (wow I never knew she could go so low! Wait what ugh. I'm falling for her, its like if she put a spell on me). "You know 2D you have to shake your ass to dance," said Noodle giggling. 2D started getting excited; his heart sank so deep he felt like fainting. Noodle grabbed his arms and threw them up in the air, then the song "apple bottom jeans'' came on. When the song went "shorty got low, low" Noodle went down rubbing her butt against 2D. (Oh my god, I just want to jump on her, what's wrong with me?) Thought 2D. (I hope this works, I mean he's just standing there letting me so what ever. Well at least this is 90% satisfaction and 10% work) thought Noodle.

She stood up and looked at him, and started to cry. "Noodle what's wrong?" asked 2D trying to get a good look at her face. "It's just, never mind I tell you later," said Noodle crying on 2D's chest. "Come on you need a break, let's go sit down at a table," said 2D picking her up bridal style. They went to a table and 2D sat down and let Noodle sit down at his lap. Noodle wrapped her arms around his chest and rested her head on his shoulder. 2D looked down at her chest and smirked at the view he had, when he realized it he looked at Noodle she had her eyes closed and he looked at her chest again. She opened her eyes and saw him staring at her chest, she blushed and smiled. 2D holded her like a little girl, Noodle looked up at his face, he was still looking at her chest. "HEY THERE IS A POOL PARTY FOR VIP AT THE BACK AT THE CLUB!!" some in the club yelled. All the people that where VIP went running. Some went to go get swimsuits. Noodle quickly reacted and ran off to go get her swimsuit. She came back and every one was in there swimsuits, she saw that 2D was at the end of the pool alone. She jumped in and swam under the water and graved his legs. "How is that?!" said 2D pulling away. Noodle came up giggling. "Oh it's you!" said 2D panting. "Yah, who else?" said Noodle sitting on the side of the pool. It was dark out side but there where party lights.

2D examined her body carefully in her swim suit. She was wet and half naked, made 2D more curios, especially because of her swim suit that was a little small on her. She was wearing a black bikini top and matching bikini bottom with a skull on the top like if it's a belt. 2D sat next to her, and he wrapped his hand around her, he looked at her chest getting a better view than before. He put his free hand on her leg and lifted her leg and making her sit on his lap again, which made her go weeee like if she went down a slide. She grabbed on to him and laughed into his chest. "Hey, want to do it again," whispered 2D into her ear. She giggled and nodded her head no. "Oh, okay damn I'm thirsty," said 2D holding her like if she was small again. "Let me go get you a soda then," said Noodle getting up. 2D stood up with her also and grabbed her arm before she left. "Wait, I need to tell you something," said 2D. He leaned in for a kiss and right before they where going to kiss he grabbed her bridal style. "Ahh what are you doing!" yelled Noodle. He didn't respond and threw her into the icy cold pool. She squealed and hugged her self with her arms to keep warmth. "Oh are you cold let me get in with you and hug you to keep warm," yelled 2D and jumped in with her.

By the time he did that every one was gone even Murdoc, Star, and Russell; they where all in side the club. He circled her under the water; he grabbed her from behind making her squeal again. "Are you okay," said 2D laughing. "Yah, I'm fine but your being mean right know," said Noodle angrily. "Oh I'm sorry, I just wanted to have a little fun," said 2D hugging her. "It's fine". He quickly moved his hand from her back to her butt making her jump up. She wrapped her legs around his waist almost making them fall. 2D noticed that her chest was right up to his face from her jump.

"Don't do that you scared me," giggles Noodle. He just nodded and moved his hand back up to her back. She got off of him and sank down into the water messing around with her top until it was off, 2D liked where this was going. He quickly grabbed her before she took it off and helped her take it off. They kissed wildly and pressed there bodies on to each other, so close 2D could feel her bare chest. Russell came outside searching for them to tell them it was time for them to go. "Hey it's time to…" Russell stopped and jumped in and grabbed 2D and started strangling him.

Noodle covered her chest and started searching for her bikini top, she couldn't find and remembered she stuck it in to 2D's truck when they where kissing. Noodle felt like an idiot knowing how Russell was so over protective of her and she almost did it with 2D. Russell stopped strangling him and went for the door. "You guys have five minutes to get to the car or else you're both dead," threatened Russell. Russell left for the car leaving Noodle and 2D behind shocked and scared, noodle went up to 2D and stuck her hand in to his swimming shorts. "Noodle what are you doing we have to go, and you saw what Russell said!" said 2D in a worried voice. She took her top out and showed him. "I know I needed my top back now lets hurry!" said noodle putting it on quickly and ran with 2D to the car.


End file.
